


Unite

by shitstuck



Series: Head or Heart [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Temporary Character Death, [S] Dirk: Synchronize, [S] Dirk: Unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitstuck/pseuds/shitstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been evidence that a decapitated head may remain conscious for around thirty seconds after separation from the body. </p><p>You know this, and you still put the sendificator over your head and let your fingers find the buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unite

**Author's Note:**

> I could work on the multichapter work I've been thinking about for weeks… or I could write 700 words about something we all saw happen. Sounds about right.

You kiss her, and it’s the first time you’ve ever touched lips with another human being. This is a product of necessity, and you’ve accepted this. Her lips are covered in black lipstick and they're just a little slimy and you wipe your mouth on your arm when you're done.

There’s a small part of you that’s a little disappointed that he can’t be your first kiss, but sometimes that’s just how things go and there’s no way around it. 

You don’t have time to hesitate. She’s waking up on Derse now, and if she has any sense she’s kissing Jane to life. You take out the sendificator and send the bucket to Jake.

It’s time now.

You put the sendificator on your head. It’s heavy and your chin only just fits. (Your hair is getting crushed, you just know it, and you don’t want it to look bad for Jake, but then you remember that you’re sending him your decapitated head to kiss or else basically everybody will die and stay dead, and you decide that he won’t care.) You have to navigate the buttons by touch, but you know where everything is and you’d already set the coordinates.

There is so much that could go wrong, but it’s too late to worry about that now.

You take a deep breath and press the button. 

There’s a flash of icy heat right below your chin and then you’re somewhere else besides the red interior of the sendificator and the stump of your neck is staining the ground red.

You wake up on Derse the instant your heart stops beating, but you’ve been conscious in two places for most of your life and you realize that you can still see from your severed head. You left your eyes open somehow. 

You shove Roxy out of the way and plant one on Jane as fast as possible. You’re a master at this kissing thing. Kissing all the princesses awake. (Too bad you prefer princes.) Then you pull Roxy onto your rocketboard and motor to that asteroid with the frog temple. The flower thing is not very comfortable but you end up in the same place as Jane and you’re on Earth at the right time now, anyway. You got a little behind somehow, fortunately, and you planned for this. You catch the bucket and splash Jake and go stand behind him with the girls. 

You can see yourself with your severed head. (Your head looks totally gross, with blood trickling out of your mouth and nose and stump of a neck.) You’re tall, towering over Roxy and Jane. The bucket is tucked under your arm and you aren’t going to lie to yourself, you look kind of badass. 

Jake picks up your head and the world shifts. He’s having an agonizingly long conversation with AR. You can feel yourself fading, feel the life trickling out where your head once met your body. (You’re fine; you’re standing not far away.) Your vision is blurry (your vision is fine) and you can feel his hands on either side of your face, avoiding what remains of your neck (nobody is touching you). 

You see the moment he decides to do it. He fills his lungs and puckers his lips. 

He presses his chapped lips to yours and it is the last thing you feel. 

(You grip the bucket a little tighter at the loss of sensation. Still here; you’re still right here.)

Jane makes a sound of horrified disgust and Jake turns and practically throws your head away. It crunches wetly when it hits the ground. You try not to wince at his disregard for your remains. 

It was just another splinter of Dirk, but that was the primary you for your whole life. The first you, the main you, the one that you’d generally been the most concerned about. And he’s dead. You are dead.

But you aren't dead. You’re right here, watching it all unfold and maybe spacing out just a little bit. 

And he looks at you, and you enter the game, and for the first time you are the only you there is and everything went right and it feels like you're finally whole.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a oneshot... until I wrote a sequel. You should, like, read it, or whatever.


End file.
